


Night Visions

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It took me months, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Romance, Shopping, Toxic Relationship, actually a full album, and not easy, but it as been fun, from Imagine Dragons, i'm not good with tags, night visions, song inspired fic, toxic brotherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Relations between Razz and his brother have never been simple. When Razz doesn’t come home one day Sans, his boyfriend, runs to look for him and discovers something that will change their lives foreverSong for this chapter:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U8C_XuE7wc&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=2&t=0s
Relationships: Hint of honeyblossom, Rottenjoke, mention of cherryberry
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEESSSS!!!!!  
I DID IT!  
This fic took me months of work. It has not been easy, but I had fun doing it. I'm so happy to finally can post it and I really hope you will enjoy it

"You should be happy! I'm leaving! Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"Not really "  
Razz was back in the house he shared with his brother, Slim, before he moved with Sans, his boyfriend. He was back because Slim wanted to talk to him one last time. Another excuse to reproach all the anger and hatred he felt towards Razz.  
Slim had approached him "Why didn't you leave all your things here ?! You would have had an excuse to come back and punish me again!"  
"Slim stop it. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Really. You know how much I have committed myself to change and improve and this is the proof "  
"Stop lying. You know you will never change. This won't last for long” Slim's voice had gotten dark  
“STOP IT!” Razz had raised his voice toward his brother. When he realized what he had done he put his hand in front of his mouth "Sorry"

Razz had changed. It was a long time since he had raised his voice with his brother and he feared he would lose all his progress if he did even once. But he was committed to being able to change for the better and nobody could try to say the contrary. Not even his brother.

Razz felt a sharp blow to his right cheekbone and found himself slammed on the other side of what had been his room. He looked up. His eyes met Slim's eyes. His brother eyes were a bright orange and his hand still in mid-air. Razz touched his cheekbone. He felt tears forming in his eye sockets, but he refused to cry in front of his brother. He couldn't let Slim see him cry.  
Instead he got up and tried to attack forming long, sharp bones and threw them at Slim who dodged "See? You didn't change at all!" Slim added  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Razz tried to attack a second time, but Slim teleported in front of him, taking him by the neck and pushing him against the wall.  
Razz tried to scream, but couldn't, the grip was too strong. While trying to wriggle out and escape he saw that Slim pulled a syringe out of the pocket of his hoodie. The syringe was filled with a bright orange liquid, like Slim's magic. When Razz saw that the syringe was getting closer and closer to his bare arm he began to struggle even more. He wanted to scream, but his voice came out very faint "No no no Slim. What do you want to do?"  
Razz looked up, but had no answer. He only noticed that the magic in his brother's eyes had intensified, becoming a very strong orange.

When the liquid was injected into his arm, Razz started screaming 'Fuck. It hurts, IT HURTS. MAKE IT STOP’ Slim let go, letting his brother fall to the ground.  
Razz was writhing and screaming in pain. He had never experienced such severe pain before. his whole body seemed to be burning. He closed his eyes 'HELP! HELP! IT BURNS!' When he opened his eyes he saw that Slim was watching him "he-help" but Slim vanished with 'POP' leaving Razz alone


	2. Tiptoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the surface two new skeletons arrived. Sans aims to show them life on the surface and start to feel something about the newcomer, Razz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a part of flashbacks. Song for this chapter:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajjj4pLnjz8&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=3&t=0s

It had been a few days since two new skeletons had reached the surface. They explained that they came from the universe called "Swapfell" and called themselves Sans and Papyrus.  
The two had been invited to the house of a skeleton very similar to Sans and that had the same name. There were other skeletons in the house. They were all very similar, but each had unique characteristics that made all of them different from others.  
The skeletons had begun to explain to the two newcomers what the multiverse was and how it worked. Each of them, in fact, came from a different universe.  
The first to reach the surface were Sans and Papyrus from the "Undertale" universe, then it was the turn of the Sans and Papyrus from the "Underswap" universe, named Blueberry or Blue and Stretch respectively. Finally it was the turn of the Sans and Papyrus coming from the "Underfell" universe, named Red and Edge. The latter, according to Sans of Undertale, reminded him very much of the newcomers.  
Sans was named Raspberry, because of his raspberry-colored bandana, but Raspberry decided it was better to have a abbreviation. It was decided for Razz, a more aggressive name that suited him better. Papyrus was renamed Slim, due to being very thin.  
Sans Red and Stretch explained to Razz and Slim what it meant to come from a 'Fell' universe and a 'Tale' universe and how humans behaved towards not only monsters in general, but also how humans and monsters tended to be more racist towards monsters from 'Fell' universes.

It was finally decided that, since they had nowhere else to go, both Razz and Slim could stay at home with Sans and Papyrus.  
During the first days of stay on the surface, Sans offered to guide Razz and Slim. Sans began showing them the city they lived in, showing the various shops and explaining the humans traditions. He also pointed out that some shops didn’t want monsters from universes like theirs to go inside. Fortunately they were not many.  
Slim wasn’t enthusiastic about these releases, but he used them to find a home where he and his brother could live alone. Razz, on the other hand, often tried to pretend to be disinterested, but he couldn’t deny that the surface was full of new and interesting things he had never seen before.  
Since they were Sans and Papyrus guests, Slim and Razz tried to help in the house. Razz also decided to listen to Sans's advice and try to get help with therapy. Sans had proposed this idea to both seeing the universe from which they came and, in the case of Razz, given his aggressive character and the memories that haunted him.  
Slim didn’t want to follow the advice, but continued to look for a home for him and his brother. When he had finally found it he warned Razz.   
He had believed he would be happy not to be a burden anymore, but he wasn't. At least not completely.

The day of the move had arrived. Razz had packed all his and Slim things. While Slim loaded their things into the machine Sans had lent him, Razz sat on the sofa and began to lose himself in his thoughts.  
He loved to go out with Sans and discover new things on the surface and about humans and above all he loved to listen to Sans voice "Hey Razzberry, what a cute color" Sans's voice startled him. Razz wasn’t aware of being flushed while he was daydreaming "I-I ..." he didn’t know what to say "I was thinking, how about if we went out again?"  
"OF COURSE! YES!" Razz really liked the idea  
"RAZZ! LET'S GO!" Slim had called him  
"I’m coming!" Razz and Sans got up and hug each other  
"Ok kiddo, then we'll see each other again soon. Be careful"  
"All right" Razz greeted him and left.

Sans was not very happy with the moving even though he knew he would continue to see Razz. Only a day had passed and the house seemed empty. And not just that.  
He couldn't explain why every time the other stared at him with those intense purple eyes, full of curiosity and wonder, his heart began to beat wildly. Without realizing it his face had acquired a deep blue color. He couldn’t help thinking of Razz and how much he was missing him. He wanted to get him back there with him.  
Now he understood what he was feeling and made an important decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy for the positive response of the first chapter  
If you like this fic leave a comment or a kudos, they're always appreciated


	3. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans get Razz out for a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a flashback  
I will try to update this fic during Tuesdays and Fridays.  
This chapter will finally contain some cuteness and fluff. YAY! Finally my boy Razz will be happy :D  
Also sorry, I'm not good at describing kiss, but I've tried  
Song for this chapter:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sENM2wA_FTg&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=4&t=0s

Sans had called him that afternoon to invite him to an exit. Was it a date? Razz blushed and shook his head. No one could love a monster like him.  
Sans couldn't wait to go out with Razz. At the mere thought his face flushed.

It was night. Razz was waiting for Sans sitting on the couch of what was now his home. Slim had drunk a beer and gone to his room. He couldn't stand the fact that Razz felt so happy, that someone had invited him to an exit, a date or whatever it was. He didn't deserve it.  
Razz knew it, he didn't deserve this happiness. he was thinking of calling Sans when he heard the doorbell rang. He ran to open the door.  
When he saw Sans in front of him his cheekbones became purple. He lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face. Even Sans had blushed. Razz was really cute. He wore a navy-colored shirt, a knee-length gray skirt and a pair of high-heeled boots of the same color as the skirt, which still didn't make him taller than Sans. "Razzberry, are you ready to go out?"  
Razz looked up "Yes"  
“Perfect" Sans extended his hand and handed it to Razz.

When they came out Razz gasped. He had never seen the city at night. Even when they lived with Sans and Papyrus, Slim didn’t want his brother to go out at night and Razz had never had the opportunity to see the city lit up at night, with all the lights on, giving an almost ... romantic tone. It was beautiful.  
Sans noticed how Razz was entranced and hypnotized by everything he was seeing and decided to start breaking the ice "Did you ever see the city at night?" Razz shook his head "No. It's wonderful, but where are we going?"  
"In a place that you will like very much" Sans turned to the left and Razz followed him. Sans had taken him to the park. The two sat down on a secluded hill and when Razz looked up he gasped.  
What he saw was even more beautiful than the city seen at night. It was as if all the lights of the city had been set in the sky, like so many gems "What are they?"  
"Those are stars. They're beautiful, aren't they?" Razz nodded. Sans began to explain what they were. Razz was hypnotized. The only fairly similar things he had ever seen were the stones set in the caverns of Waterfall, but they weren’t comparable to the beauty of the stars he was seeing.

"Hey Razz, are you there?" Razz jumped  
"Yes, sorry, I got distracted. I've never seen anything so beautiful"  
"Don't worry, I understand. I was also hypnotized the first time I saw them. And I still am. You know, every time I feel lonely or sad, I just look up and look at them to feel better. I didn't think there was anything more beautiful than this, but I was wrong” Razz was listening to him in silence. When Sans turned around he saw his purple eyes and blushed "Really? What is it?"  
Sans lost his words for a moment, then spoke again "It would be fairer to ask who he is. He has beautiful purple eyes, he is wearing a navy-colored shirt and a gray skirt and is next to me" At these words Razz's face became completely purple "Razz, would you like to be my boyfriend?"   
"I?! N-no, I mean, I don't know. I don't want to hurt you in any way. I like being with you, but if something happened to you I could never forgive myself. You know I come from a Fell universe and I could hurt you and ..." Sans kissed him.  
Razz was surprised, but he didn't stop Sans. He began to feel the other's tongue pressing against his teeth. Razz opened his mouth and their tongues began to fight for dominance.  
Razz let Sans take the lead. He didn't believe he was the type who preferred to give up control, but he didn't mind.  
It was Sans to break the kiss, leaving Razz in a set of sighs and with a slight embarrassment "So what do you think? Would you like the idea?"   
Razz didn't think about it for a moment "Yes, it would be fantastic"


	4. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a magical night for Razz, but not for Slim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH OH OH! MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Santa Klaus is coming for bring you joy and gift, I will bring you a new chapter and some ANGST  
Song of this chapter:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqI78S14Wgg&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=5&t=0s

That had been the best night of his life. His heart was beating wildly and he was feeling light as a cloud. He couldn’t believe that of all the people Sans had fallen in love with him. He couldn't wait to tell everything about this night to his brother.

He entered the house. Slim was sitting on the sofa waiting for him "Finally you came back"  
"I'm sorry for the delay, but something really incredible had happen" Razz was running towards the sofa and sat down beside Slim "I have to tell you everything! First Sans and I went out and saw the city at night, then we went to the park, where we talked under the stars, then we had... kissed and decided to get enganged" Without realizing it Razz had turned purple.

Before he had finished, Slim hit him in the face with such force that he fell to the ground. Razz put his hands on his cheekbone and watched frightened his brother. Slim's eyes had begun to light up in a way he knew well and that he didn't like "S-Slim ... what ..."  
"That's what you deserve. For all the years we spent in our universe where you did nothing but use me and humiliate me. Even when we got to the surface. You can lie to others telling them you had changed with their friendship and their help, but I know you. You haven't changed, Sans, and you'll never change" Razz wanted to cry, but he didn't, not in front of his brother.  
Maybe Slim was right, monsters like him don't change easily "Slim, I'm sorry. I know you're angry and you're right. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, really, but maybe we could try to work together, to improve our relationship"  
"Besides the injury, even the mockery? It's all your fault, it was always your fault. I should be the one happy to have gone out on a date, not you. I should be the one happy to have found a mate, not you!" Razz saw how all the anger his brother was feeling was reflecting in his eyes.  
Before he could see it, a long, sharp orange bone appeared before him. He got up and tried to escape, but the bone struck him in the calf "I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!I’M SORRY!"  
"I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSE!” Razz managed to get up and run away before Slim hit him again with another bone.

He locked himself in his room and sat on the bed, ready to attack if Slim decided to enter.   
Slim didn't come in, but he railed against him "IT'S ONLY YOUR FAULT!" Razz heard the front door open and close. Slim was gone.  
Razz curled in the corner of the bed and put his head between his legs and started crying. It should have been a beautiful night, but instead turned into hell. What hurt the most was the knowledge that Slim was right.

It was his fault, just his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite song. It means so much to me and sometimes it make me cry. I love it


	5. On top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an almost completely fluff chapter(still flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for the chapter:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dn6mJf2OYXI&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=6&t=0s

After that day Razz had started to feel happy. Although Slim didn’t approve his engagement, Razz couldn’t prove anything but joy in thinking about Sans and being with him.  
When he came home from a date, Slim was always out or locked in his room. This did nothing but make Razz doubt that he deserved no one, that in reality he hadn’t changed as he believed and had made everyone else believe. He began to think he could hurt Sans. What if he hurt him? Or killed?

Sans had noticed Razz's strange behavior. It was a few days that his boyfriend looked different. They were both sitting on the couch and Sans started talking "Hey Razzy, what's wrong? You seem thoughtful lately and also a little aloof. What happened "  
Sans's words had awakened Razz from his thoughts "Eh? Nothing. I was just thinking" Razz replied in a monotonous voice "You know, sometimes... sometimes I don't think I deserve you. Sometimes I think I could hurt you, I would hurt you and I could never forgive myself if that happened" Razz was about to cry  
"Shh, hey, look at me" Sans took Razz's head in his hands "All of this is not true. Those who told you these things are wrong" Sans had an idea about who had might have been "I trust you, I know you would never hurt me" he said hugging Razz, who was crying now. Sans had an idea "What do you say if we went shopping, I found a store that I'm sure you'll like" Razz nodded crying. Sans looked at him and wiped his tears with one hand before teleporting both.  
When Razz saw where Sans had brought him he gasped "I noticed how much you like feminine clothes, I thought you would like this place, how about we go in?" Razz nodded and kissed Sans cheek "Yes. Thanks"  
Razz couldn't believe his eyes. Sans had taken him to a cool women's clothing store. He wasn’t embarrassed by the fact that Sans had noticed how much he loved to wear dresses and skirts, indeed.  
As soon as Razz entered, he immediately ran to look for the most edgy clothes. When he found the right department he took some and ran to try them. Sans was waiting by the door when he noticed a particularly cute dress. When Sans imagined Razz in that dress, he blushed hard.  
It was a white dress, with a lace bust and wide tulle sleeves. At the waist a strap connected a short lace skirt covered with another tulle skirt that opened on the front and reached the floor in the back.

It had been a few months since his engagement with Razz. He was thinking about it a lot now and today he would ask him.  
They were at his house, sitting on the couch watching television. Razz was wearing the dress he had given him. 

When Sans gave him the bag and Razz saw what it contained he started jumping with joy and kissing Sans and immediately ran to try his new dress. He loved it.

Sans turned "Razz ..." Razz also turned "What is it?"  
"I want to ... I want to ask you something. I've been thinking about this for a long time. Would you ... would you like to come back to live here, with me?" Razz went silent for a moment "I ... I don't know. I have to think about it" Sans took Razz's hands "It's okay if you want to stay with your brother, there's no problem. I'm asking you this because I would be safer to have you here. I know you can defend yourself, but yours is not a nice neighborhood, it's dangerous. If you want you can also come with Slim, I discussed it with Paps and he agree" Razz looked down, thoughtfully "All right. I will try to ask my brother, but I am not sure he will accept, but ok, I will come back here" Razz had started feeling the absence of Sans every time he come back home and he would be safer with him. To these words Sans felt more relieved and kissed Razz before returning him home


	6. Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepted Sans proposal, Razz going to take away everything from his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the last day of the year and of the decade! I want to celebrate with yall posting a new chapter. Hope new year will be good  
Song for this chapter:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6Nc4qEI3k4&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=7&t=0s

After Sans's proposal to return to live with him, Razz tried to convince Slim to go with him. As Razz as expected he didn't accept.  
The following week Sans showed up at Razz's house together with Stretch and Red to help him bring his few things. Edge and Blue, on the other hand, had stayed with Papyrus to prepare the house and the room that Sans and Razz would share. They were all happy that Razz and Sans were engaged. Edge, Blue and Papyrus were happy that Razz was coming back to live there. The four had become good friends and enjoyed hanging out together.  
Meanwhile in Razz and Slim's apartment the move was proceeding quite well. Slim hadn't shown up. He had decided to shut himself up in his room, refusing to help others with the move.   
Razz knew why.   
He knew that Slim was against this.   
He knew what his brother was thinking.   
That he didn't deserve all this.  
That hadn’t changed.  
That in reality he had remained the usual monster of when they still lived in their universe.  
That was just deceiving everyone.  
A part of Razz wanted to agree with him. He was his brother. The only person who could call "family". The only person he had could trust for many years. Despite the violence. Now Razz couldn't help but wonder why he had done that to his brother. Why he had treated him like this.  
But another part knew that now things would change. Change for the better.

The move was almost over. In the house only he and Sans were left "Razzy, we are almost done. How do you feel?" Sans asked, approaching his boyfriend "Excited" When Razz had finished the two heard a noise and turned around. Slim had left his room and was going into the kitchen.  
When he passed close to Sans and Razz he glanced coldly at his brother. Sans noticed that something was wrong. Razz tensed and began to tremble. He looked down and looked like he was going to cry. Sans squeezed his arm around his shoulders "Come on, I'll help you with these last boxes" he took the last two boxes and they went out without saying goodbye. Not that Slim cared.

It had been weeks since Razz had gone to live with Sans and Papyrus. Given the friendship between Razz and Papyrus the two got along well. Sometimes they enjoyed cooking something new for their boyfriends, or competing in cooking competitions. Sometimes Papyrus also invited Undyne as a judge and it could often happen that the kitchen caught fire. In addition, Razz had begun to go out more often with Edge and Blue and had begun to learn more about Stretch and Red. Both reminded him of his own brother, though in a different way.

Although everything seemed to be going well, Sans had begun to notice sadness and melancholy in his boyfriend, especially when they were alone "Hey, Razz, what’s wrong? You seem sad lately. What happened? Do you want to go back to live with your brother? If so, all you have to do is tell me" Razz shook his head "No. I'm fine here, with you, your brother and everyone else. It's just that ... “ Razz took a breath "It's just that I'm trying to contact Slim. I would like to know how he is and let him know that I’m fine, but it seems that he doesn't want to answer me" The expression on Sans's face changed, but Razz didn't notice.  
Although he didn't like Slim, he couldn't let Razz not meet him. It was his brother and Sans knew how attached he was to him "You'll see, he'll answer" Sans said, hugging Razz.

As if those words had been a prophecy a few days later Slim contacted Razz asking him to meet. Sans was happy to see his boyfriend happy again. Sans would have liked to be present at the appointment, but Slim had reiterated that it would be just he and Razz. Sans knew that if he showed up, Slim wouldn’t show up and he knew how much Razz cared about this meeting, so he put his paranoia aside and celebrate with Razz


	7. Hear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans go to find out Razz and something he didn't expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I'm pretty late with this chapter, but I will go with my family in holidays, so rn I'm a little busy, but don't worry, I will try to post the next chapters regularly.  
Song for this chapter:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Yr683VLxes&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=8&t=0s

Sans had woken up. Like every morning he stretched out his arms to hug Razz. Although the latter was an early riser, he didn't mind being able to stay in bed a little longer with his boyfriend. This morning, however, Sans felt a void beside him. Razz wasn't there. How strange. Maybe he went to the kitchen to help Papyrus with breakfast.  
Sans left the room, went down the stairs and sat at the table "’Morning Paps"  
"Good morning Sans"  
"Did you see Razz? I thought he was here with you"  
"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I thought he was late and he came to sleep with you”   
Right. Razz had gone to visit Slim in their old apartment. He warned that he would be late. Sans wasn’t relieved, in fact he had tried to stay awake as much as possible, but in the end the tiredness got the better of him.   
It was strange that Razz had not yet returned. Maybe he'd stayed at his brother's for the night and come back today. But he would have called. He would have warned. Sans decided to wait a little longer. When there was no call or message, the feeling that something had gone wrong became even heavier.

Sans had teleported in front of the door of Slim's house. He rang the doorbell 'please open up'  
Nothing.  
He tried to knock on the door.  
No answer.  
Fear was getting the better of him and so Sans teleported inside.  
It was all dark. The lights were turned off.   
There was no one.   
Maybe Slim ran off with Razz? Maybe he brought it back to their old universe.  
A thought began to terrorize Sans 'And if instead it was Razz who decided to run away?' Sans didn't want to believe this thought.  
Maybe everything went well and Razz was already back home and maybe Slim had just gone out   
"RAZZ!" No answer.   
He had phoned Papyrus to find out if Razz had come home. When his brother replied no, he started to panic 'maybe Slim really took him away. Or maybe it was Razz who wanted to escape. Maybe Slim wounded him, or worse' Sans went into a panic attack 'Calm down, calm down. You can't get paranoid right now, Razz needs you. If you get paranoid you won't be able to help him. Also, there is no trace of ash, so Razz is still alive, right?' Sans was hoping  
"RAZZ!" He called again "S-sans ..."   
Sans heard a voice. He immediately recognized who had called him. 

Razz

The voice was weak and dim, but Sans would be recognized among a thousand "WHERE ARE YOU, RAZZ?" He screamed again  
"S-sans, h-help me ... it hurts" Sans ran in the direction of the voice. It came from what was once Razz's room.  
Sans entered and turned on the light.  
When he saw what had happened his soul was petrified. He squeezed his hand on his shirt.

At his feet was an empty syringe and nearby, lying on the ground, was Razz. At least what looked like Razz.  
Sans ran towards him. When he approached he could not believe what he was seeing.  
Razz's face had deformed, taking bestial forms. His hands and feet had become paws and a tail sprouted from his pelvis.  
"R-Razz ..." Sans was starting to cry. On hearing his name called, Razz opened his eyes. He saw that Sans was there. He was really there "Sans, s-save me"  
Razz said these last words and fainted from the pain he was feeling. Sans took him in his arms and hugged him


	8. Every night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans take Razz back home and explain everything to Paps  
Chapter song:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuijhOvKyYg&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=20&t=0s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!! Sorry, but I was on holiday and couldn't post really much :(  
But I'm back and I will be able to update regularly again, YAY!

Sans teleported into his room. Razz had fainted. Despite being deformed, Razz wasn’t injured. Sans spread him out on the bed and went out to get the medicine kit and something to eat.

"Sans!" Sans jumped and turned "Paps ... is you"

"What happened? How's Razz? I heard you closed the room door. Did something happen?” Sans looked at his brother with a dark look. He was worried about Razz too "Paps, I don't know. I also have many questions, but I have to sit down" Sans's voice was almost a wisper. Papyrus hardly heard him.

The two sat on the couch. Sans began to explain to Papyrus all he had seen. The door closed, the lights off, the syringe.

Razz.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I'm not sure that Razz wants to sleep with someone tonight and I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight" Sans's voice grew darker "I'll make pay whoever had done this" Sans had an idea who it might have been

"I think it is better that I go somewhere else, at least until Razz gets better” Papyrus had been listening in silence. Sans didn't like this remark, but he knew it was the best thing to do. He didn't know how Razz could have reacted when he woke up. He didn't want to jeopardize his brother

"I'm sorry to agree with that, but I think it's the best thing to do"

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I ask Stretch if he can host me"

"Paps" Papyrus turned to Sans "Don't say any of this"

"All right"

Sans took care of Razz as much as possible and as he promised he stayed to sleep on the couch. Papyrus would leave the next morning. He had written to Stretch that Sans and Razz needed to be a little alone and that he would go to him for a while.

When Sans got up he checked his clock. It was 3pm. He went to the kitchen. It was all right. Razz must have stayed in the room to rest. Sans decided to make him something to eat. When he had finished he wrote a note for Razz in case he was still asleep and placed it on the tray with the food. He wanted to reassure him that he was safe now, that he was home now.

Sans took the tray in his hand and headed for the bedroom door.

He knocked. No reply. When he had no answer on the second try, he opened the door to place the tray on the bedside table.

Razz was still asleep.

Sans was about to leave when he heard a very light voice "Sans" He turned around. Razz had woken up "Razz"

"What are you doing?"

"Yesterday you passed out and you ate nothing. I prepared something to help you stay a little bit better"

"Thanks" Sans stood in front of Razz "What happened?" Razz sat up with his back against the headboard and looked at Sans.

His eyes had become shiny and he felt tears forming inside his eye sockets. He didn't know if he wanted to tell him everything. But he couldn't hide the truth. Not in this state "S-Slim ... my, my brother" Razz started to cry. Sans embraced him. Razz felt safe, protected.

Perhaps Sans would never have loved him again. Maybe he would leave. He couldn't blame him

"Quiet, I'm here"

"I understand you"

"Hm?"  
"If you don't love me anymore. If - if you want to leave me, you can do it. I won't stop you"

Sans couldn't believe what he had just heard. He took Razz face in his hands and began to clean up his tears with his thumbs. "Never say such a thing again. This is not your fault. I could never leave you, especially now. You will see that we will be able to find a solution. Together"


	9. Bleeding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans take Razz to doc Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, I'm focusing on other things and just take a break for this fic, but don't worry, I will update, just maybe don't regularly as I promised.  
Song for this chapter:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJEoxeW7JvQ&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=9&t=0s

"Razz, are you ready?" Sans had asked from outside the room. Since Razz woke up he didn't want to sleep with Sans, who had gone to sleep in Papyrus's room. Even if you couldn't call it sleep. Razz was always gripped by his nightmares and Sans couldn't sleep.

Sans had decided to make an appointment with Alphys. It had taken a while to convince Razz, who instead preferred not to be seen by anyone reduced like this and stay in bed.

Who knows, maybe if he fell asleep he might not be able to open his eyes anymore. Razz knew it was impossible until Sans had stayed with him "Y-yes"

Razz left the room. He was in very bad condition. Under his eye sockets there were black halos and he was dressed in a sweatshirt of at least three larger sizes and very large trousers, so that his figure was well hidden. Sans wasn’t better. The two went to the car.

The waiting room was full of people. Razz pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt and clung to Sans. It was as if all eyes were on him. The door opened "R-Razz Serif-f" Sans and Razz followed Alphys in his study and sat down "T-then Razz before to start the wit-withdrawals I would like, mh, to know what, what is happen” Razz's eyes grew darker. He began to explain everything that had happened, while Alphys listened carefully. When he had finished explaining the yellow lizard got up and approached Razz with a syringe in his hand

'No, no enough, ENOUGH! Please no, no, no'

Razz clung to Sans and started crying "Shh, it's okay Razzy. Alphys just wants to take a small sample, it won't hurt you” Razz relaxed a little and without unplugging his hand from Sans he stretched his other arm. Alphys took some marrow "We have finished. T-tomorrow I will have the results. For or now I pre-prescribe these" The lizard wrote a recipe and gave it to Sans, who was helping Razz stand up and walk out.

The next day they were back in Alphys's study. "The results indicate that, the su-substance that your brother has injected you is GB serum. It is very, very rare. Whe-where can he get it?"

"He and the real scientist of our universe were very close" Razz explained in a monotonous voice,

"I see. I, I'm sorry to have to tell you that - that there is no cure, however it has not - not affected your magic" Razz nodded and lowered his head. Sans noticed that he was starting to cry "Thanks Alphys"

When they returned to the house Razz ran back to the room. Sans felt that he had started to cry. He didn’t know what to do. He sat on the sofa and began to write to the others what had happened.

Sans wouldn’t have wanted to tell everything, but he couldn’t keep everyone in the dark. In addition they could have helped Razz.

Red set out to look for Slim and kill him with his bare hands. He too sometimes felt resentment towards Edge, but he would never hurt his brother.

Blue asked if he could see him.

Edge offered to send the royal guards of his universe in search of Slim.

Papyrus and Blue offered to ask Undyne and Alphys to help them find Slim.

Sans was relieved to know that the others cared about Razz too.

It had been two days now and Razz still hadn't left the room. He said he wanted to stay alone for a while. Sans decided to wait, but now he was starting to worry. He decided to teleport inside.

He and Razz had established as a rule not to use this kind of magic at home except in an emergency. This was an emergency.

Sans entered and saw Razz sprawled on the bed in a pool of magic and marrow that was pouring from his wrists.

Sans took Razz in his arms and took him to the bathroom. He put it in the tub that was filling up and started to wash him "S-sans" Razz's voice was even dimmer

"Shhh"

“sorry" Razz was crying

"You don't have to. Take it easy. I'm here" While he was washing, Sans remembered about the others and started telling Razz how they were all worried about him and how they wanted to help him.

"I miss them too. I wish I could see them again"

“They too would like to see you again. They misses you a lot" Sans had an idea

"Do you think you can go out, just one night?" Razz wanted to say no, but he couldn't stay at home forever and knowing his friends, they would break the door to see him again. Moreover if Sans had been there with him everything would have gone well

"I think so"


	10. Underdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans decide to take Razz out and meet with his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song on the club:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCUV43T7HZ0&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=10&t=0s

That night Razz had decided to put on a sweatshirt and pants wide enough to cover his figure. Since Sans had found him agonizing at Slim's house, his dress style had changed. Where there were clothes that showed Razz's body, now there was clothes made to hide him from others eyes. Now he was just ugly, he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Sans missed the old Razz, but he didn't want to insist. Razz was ill and if his new way of dressing could help even a little, Sans was fine with it.

"Are you ready?" Razz nodded and handed him the <strike>paw</strike> hand "You don't have to go out. If you don't feel up to it we can always stay at home. The others will understand" Razz shook his head. He had never pulled back and was not going to start now. Also starting to hang out with people he knew and who considered his family could help him be safer “No, that's fine. Also you said that the place where we are going is secluded enough, right?"

"Yes, exactly. So I'd say we can go" Sans took Razz's hand. In spite of everything it was still delicate as he remembered it.

Once in front of the entrance Razz took a deep breath, pulled up his hood and held out his hand to Sans. As soon as they entered Razz began to hear calls from familiar voices. When he looked up he saw that all his friends were sitting at a table a little more hidden. At that moment Razz felt happy to be out. He sat in a corner and took off his hood. Sans was beside him, still with Razz hand in his to help calm him.

When he sat up everyone was happy to see him again and started bombarding him with questions

"RAZZ YOU'RE BACK!" Blue screamed. He wanted to hug him, but he knew that at the moment it wasn’t the best thing to do

"It's good to see you again kiddo" echoed Red

"Welcome back Razz" said Papyrus

"I wanted to tell you never to try such a thing again, you little asshole, you made me worry" exclaimed Edge

"Hey Edgelord, calm down" Stretch tried to calm his friend

Razz was feeling at home. It was as if there were only them in the room "Thanks guys. It's nice to see you again” Everyone smiled.

Time was passing quickly, between a chat here and a sip there. It was getting late, but nobody cared.

A nice song started from the dance floor and an idea came to Sans "Razz" Razz turned around.

The lights of the room illuminated the new features of his face. They seemed to highlight every little imperfection. Sans loved every single imperfection on Razz's face. It was those imperfections that made Razz's face so perfect

"Do you feel like dancing?"

"What ?!" Before the accident Razz loved to dance, but now ... "I don't know"

"Come on, why you don't show us how you move that little body?" Red urged

"Come on it's just a dance" Stretch said. Razz looked around. The place was almost empty "Okay"

The two got up and went to the dance floor and began to dance, hugging each other. Razz was starting to have fun. He was remembering how much he enjoyed dancing. He decided to break away from his mate a few inches and began to dance on his own while Sans was watching him.

Neither of them had noticed the three people who were approaching Razz "And who you are, sweetie?" Asked the first from behind Razz

"I wonder what else you can do with this cute little body" the other asked next to Razz, who at that moment had stopped dancing. He wanted to go back to Sans, but a third person stood in front of him. All three of them smelled of alcohol "what about a little kiss?"

"What?" Razz was petrified

"Leave him alone" Sans had noticed what was happening and tried to help his boyfriend. The third individual turned "And who would you be?"

"Need a hand?" Edge and Red had risen from the table after figuring out what was happening. The three guys left and Sans ran to Razz who was now crying.

Razz pushed him away and ran out of the club. Sans ran after him "RAZZ! WAIT!" Razz turned around. His eyes were full of tears and he was shaking. Sans ran up to him and hugged him "I'm sorry. This shouldn’t have happened. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Let's go home”

Once at home, Razz closed his room again. Sans was destroyed. Everything was going well. He had managed to get Razz out, to entertain him. It didn't have to go like this


	11. Nothing left to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why this is happening to me? I really deserve it?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer then others and contain NSFW. I don't know how can you write NSFW, but thank you for make us all horny  
Chapter song:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bn7eYibzmTs&list=PLoknKAS66VBDz6YoGHMNDcMzXj7CmRumx&index=11&t=0s

''What are you doing, you mutt? "Razz yelled Slim

"I was just resting a little" was the reply. Razz slapped Slim, causing him to fall into the snow '

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Razz was screaming in tears. That was the old him. Since he had arrived on the surface he had done everything to change and he was succeeding

_"Tsch, do you really think you have changed?"_ Razz looked up. That voice sounded so familiar. When he saw where the voice came from he gasped.

In front of him he saw himself. Not his deformed self, but his past self, his himself when he and Slim were still trapped in their universe, the self that had hurt Slim.

The self of the past had the straight pose of a royal guard soldier. He was wearing his old armor and his old bandana still tied around his neck. Razz touched the enormous wound in his eye socket when he saw the ones on the himself of the past

_"Stop hiding. You know all this is your fault. This is the punishment you deserve"_

"NO! It's not true. I have changed"

_"No, you are not. You're still the same monster. Those like us will never change and soon all your 'friends' will notice. Why don't you kill yourself? You would take a burden off everyone"_ Razz was crying.

\----------------

When he removed his hands from his face he noticed that he was clutching a small, sharp purple bone.

When did it appear?

When he looked at his free wrist he noticed that it was full of scratches. Small linear scratches encrusted with marrow and magic. Razz began to feel pain. He released the bone that dissolved and squeezed his wrist. He noticed that even in the other wrist there were small cuts also encrusted with magic and marrow.

He began to scream in pain and from the door he heard a voice "RAZZ!"

Before he could notice it Sans materialized in front of him. His expression was worried "Razz! Quiet, I'm here, I'm here, don't worry" Sans took his wrists and started using his green magic. The cuts stopped dripping and the pain was relieved.

Sans was treating him.

Why?

He was just a burden to Sans.

Sans took Razz face in his hands and began to dry his tears with his thumbs "Shh, quiet. I'm here. Everything is alright. A day has passed since you closed again here. You know you can talk to me” Razz looked at Sans's eyes. He expected to see anger and betrayal, instead he saw only concern and love.

How could Sans love a monster like him?

A monster that had killed many lives, a monster that could not feel anything but anger and hatred, a monster that was deceiving everyone, convinced that it had changed, but that instead it remained the same terrible monster ever and now found itself in a repugnant body

“HOW?! HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME?! I KILLED PEOPLE. I HAVEN’T CHANGED AT ALL AND FOR THIS NOW I’M LIKE THIS. IT IS THE PUNISHMENT THAT I DESERVES. IT’S ONLY MY FAULT"

"Razz, what are you talking about? "

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU SANS. YOU DON’T DESERVE IT. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN KIND WITH ME AND I HAVE ALWAYS ALWAYS BEEN A BURDEN"

"It's not true!"

"IT IS!"

Sans kissed Razz. he didn't want to hear such bullshit anymore "I don't know who made you think these things, but I want to tell you that you're not a burden. You've never been and you won't be” Razz looked at Sans with the diminishing tears and returned the kiss.

It was the first time he kissed with his new shape. It was strange, but he was enjoying it. He began to press his tongue against Sans's teeth. Sans opened his mouth and the two tongues began to fight for domination. Sans's tongue acquired control and pushed Razz onto the bed and interrupted the kiss

"Since you don't believe me, let me show you how much I care about you" A mischievous smile was created on Sans face

"Show me" Razz had removed the hoodie of Sans and he began to get closer to his trousers

"Eager as always?" Sans had taken off Razz's hoodie and discover that he had formed a pair of boobs.

Sans licked one making Razz shiver in pleasure "S-Saans" Sans shifted his attention to the other's pants. He took them off and started playing with the other's pelvis until Razz formed a pussy.

Sans lowered his head and began his ministrations. Every point his tongue touched sent another shiver of pleasure along the whole body of his boyfriend. As much as Razz had changed Sans still remembered the points that caused more pleasure "S-SaAAAns" Razz closed his mouth with his hand when Sans started sucking his clit.

Sans was hit by a wave of Razz's sweet juice. When he had finished he observed his boyfriend coming back from his high "Are you ready, baby?"

Sans took Razz's face in his hands and kissed him. When he had finished between the two remained a thin thread of saliva.

Sans lowered his pants and freed his cock already erected,with some precum on top

"Fuck me" Sans went to Razz to give him another kiss.

When he penetrated him Razz gave a start, but continued to kiss Sans while the other was starting to move slowly.

Razz interrupted the kiss "Harder" Sans began to increase his pace. When he found the right pace Razz squeezed his legs behind him

"Sans I think I’m- I’m" Razz came for the second time. Soon Sans joined him.

Their ecto-bodies dissipated and Sans collapsed on his boyfriend's body. Sans moved to the side and hugged Razz before falling asleep.

The next morning Razz woke up and found himself facing Sans who was still asleep. His mind was still wandering about what had happened the night before. Razz pressed even closer to Sans and closed his eyes again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and for being so comprehensive to me, really thank you all

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a fic based not only on a my idea, but also based on a full album from my favorite band, Imagine Dragons.  
Their songs are really important to me. When I feel sad, angry, stressed or down in general I just have to listen to their songs for feeling better, so this fic is really important to me and I hope you will understand.   
I wanted to say thank you to this amazing band for helping me feeling better


End file.
